Some What Ride Home
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Squeal to Driving Tori Crazy


Some What Ride Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay some asked for a squeal so here it is

Enjoy.

As you all know Jade gave me a ride to school, an AMAZING ride to school. Well once we got out of the middle of nowhere and I got a signal my phone started going nuts. I had tons of text messages and post on my Slap page from my friends asking 'Are you okay?' or 'Did Jade kill you?' Oh and one from Trina askingif she could have my clothes if she did. I told her to 'fuck off'.I replied to other text messages telling them that I'm okay and that we got lost. Yea I lied to them so what. I couldn't just tell them that Jade and I had sex in the backseat of her care in the middle of nowhere.

Well once we got to school first period was over. Jade and I got rushed by our friends once we got inside. They asked how we got lost. Jade and I looked at each other smiling thinking at our little time in her car. Jade just told them she took a wrong turn. They believed that but something that kind of put us in jam was the hickes on my neck and the bite marks on Jade's shoulder. Andre, Beck, and Rex stupid puppet asked where we got them from. I was stomped I didn't know what to tell them. I couldn't tell them that Jade and I did this to each other.

Jade being a true gank like she always is told them when we got lost some hot guys helped us and before we left we made out with them as a thank you. I'm sure she did it to piss Beck off and make him jealous and she succeed. Beck was so heated and very jealous but he knew Jade was lying so her pushed the matter. She told him it was none of his business where we got them and that was the end of that. They all still wondered but didn't say anything. So after that Jade and I went to the bathroom to cover up the marks even did a little kissing here and there. I don't know what Jade and I are. Maybe somewhere in the future we will know, just not now.

All day Beck has been giving Jade and I questioning glances because Jade and I are closer than usual. Like in class Jade and I would sit by each other and talk something we never do. Same with lunch. Our friends asked us why we were so close all of a sudden. We just told them now we see each other in a different light. Yes, we did see each other in a VERY different light.

LINE BREAK

"Aww Hell, Trina left me again!" I exclaimed loudly looking out to the almost empty parking lot seeing that Trina's car is gone.

"Well no need to worry about that Vega. Remember I'm your girl." A sultrily voice makes its way into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I don't even have to turn around to know that it's Jade. I feel her hand grab mine she makes her way into my view as she walks in front of me putting a nice sway in her hips. I can't help but stare. She looks over her shoulder at me with a sexy smirk on her face before turns back around. She unlocks the door before we fully make it to her car. We both get inside and when I'm fully seated I'm getting pulled into a very forceful but enjoyable kiss."I wanna take you somewhere." Jade says as she pulls away starting up the car and pulling out the school parking lot.

"Where?" I ask giving her a questioning glace.

"You'll see." Jade says with a little smirk. "I think you should let your parents know that you won't be coming home till late." Jade says making me raise an eyebrow at her but I don't question it because if I'm coming home that has to mean that something really, really GOOD is going to be happening. I pull out my cell phone sending a quick text to my mom letting her know I'll be home a little late. She sends back an okay. I love my mom so much. She is awesome. "Did you do it?" Jade asks and I nod. "Good, now turn off your phone." Jade says making me look at her like she's crazy.

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would I do that?" Jade mocks me with that voice she thinks is mine.

"I don't talk like that." She laughs rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Vega now turn your phone off."

"Tell me why first." I say not turning if off till she tells me why.

"Tell me why first." She mocks me again.

"Jade." I whine making her laugh again.

"Tori." She whines back. I sigh out of irritation crossing my arms and glaring at Jade. She is always so difficult. We stop at a red light and Jade leans over kissing the glare away. "Because I don't want to be interrupted while I'm busy." Jade says kissing me again winking before she goes back to her side just in time for when the light changes to green. I smile biting my lip. Well that's a very good reason why. I turn my phone off and turn on Jade's radio. The song 'Shut up and drive' by Rihanna comes on. I love this song. I turn the radio up and starts to sing along.I start to dance in my seat at this part of the song.

**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**

**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**

**Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five**

**Baby you got the keys**

**So Shut up and Drive, Drive, Drive.**

"I wasn't planning on doing much talking in the first place. And best believe I can handle the curves and I will willingly run all the lights." Jade says snapping me out my sing-a-long and making me blush. I was so caught up into the song that I forgot that I was in Jade's car with Jade singing this sexual song. Jade laughs at my embarrassment.

"Shut up and drive." I say making Jade laugh harder my face turn the color of Cat's hair. Stupid Tori.

We finally make it to where Jade is trying to take us and it's on this hill looking over Los Angeles. It's completely breath taking because the sun is just now setting. I look at the view and complete awe.

"I knew you would like it, come." Jade says snapping me out my awe state and getting out of the car. I get out too sitting on the hood of the car with her. This is a way better view from inside the car.

"How did you find this place?" I ask still in awe.

"Just use to drive around and found this place." Jade responds.

"It's beautiful." I say looking over at Jade and I just now noticed that she got closer than before. She looks over at me smiling.

"Yea I could think of a few more beautiful things." Jade says leaning in and kissing me softly. I respond back quickly wrapping one of my arms around Jade's neck pulling her closer while her arm wraps around my waist slipping under my shirt.I feel Jade's tongue poke my bottom lip asking for entrancethat I gladly give her. Her tongue goes inside my mouth without hesitation finding my tongue and fighting for dominance that I lose but don't mind to. I moan against her as she sucks on my bottom lip. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't even notice that I was straddling her till we pulled away for air. My hands are tangled in her hair and her hands are under my shirt resting on my lower back.

"Could you tell me some of those beautiful things?" I asks massaging her scale.

"Scissors, coffee, people crying, horror movies," I roll my eyes as she continues to tell some of the things she thinks are beautiful. "And Tori Vega." She says making me blush. She leans down pushing my lips to hers. Jade pulls me closer her hands going higher up my back her hands unclasping my bra. I gasp against her but moan when she starts to suck on my bottom lip again. She lets go grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I gasp covering myself. I know I still have my bra on but feel so exposed because we're outside on top of her car.

"Kind of too late to be acting modest don't you think?" Jade asks with a smirk.

"I'm not it's just we're out-" I say leaving my words hanging know she knows what I mean. Jade laughs a little grabbing my arms and uncovering my chest and pulling my bra off making my nipples harder due to the little cold air that hit them. I try to cover myself back up but she pushes my hands away and her lips wrapping around my right nipple. I moan loudly holding onto her shoulders looking down at her has she sucks on nipple. Her right hand starts massaging my left boob tweaking and pinching my nipple making it harder. She smiles up at me biting down making me moan again.

"Jade." I moan out as she switches going to my left boob and massaging my right. Pleasure gets sent to my center making me wet as she bites down on my nipple sucking it again before letting it go with a popping noise. Jade leans back just a little looking at my naked top half rubbing her hands up and down my side. Her eyes looking from my breast down to my belly button then back up. Her eyes getting darker just like the sky. I look over my shoulder and see that the lights of LA look amazing now that it's getting darker. I look back at Jade she's still admiring my body.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Jade growls making me blush. She smiles has she tightens her hold on my waist pulling me into a kiss. I push my tongue into Jade's mouth grabbing the hem of her shirt pulling at it, letting her know I want it off. I think it's only fair that since I'm half naked, she should be too. I feel her smile against me before she pulls away letting me pull her shirt off. I could never get tired of looking at Jade's amazing breast.I wrap arms around her unhooking her bra and pulling it off letting her amazing breast free. I bite my lip looking over her naked upper half. " So much more you could be doing." Jade says and I don't think twice before pushing her back so that she's laying flat on the hood of the car. She hisses at the cold feeling of the hood but moans when I start massaging her left boob and sucking on the right.

I bite her nipple making her moan loudly arching her back and her nails digging into my back. I switch nipples doing the same thing I did to the right getting the sexiest moans out of Jade. I let her nipple go with a popping noise and she grabs my face pulling it back to hers forcing her tongue in my mouth. We pull apart and Jade gently moves us so that I'm on my back and Jade is in between my legs. She kisses me again before she starts to kiss her way down to my neck sucking a little before continuing her way down leaving little bites as she gets to the top of my jeans. She is off the car now with her hands unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. Her fingers hook into both my jeans and underwear pulling them down off with my shoes and socks.

I shiver a little when the rest of my skin connects with the somewhat cold metal. I look down at Jade and her eyes are hooded with lust. I bite my lip has she takes a step back taking her pants and underwear off. She looks like a wolf a very sexy one I might add. Something I just notice is that the sun is fully down and the moon is up making Jade look so exotic and sexy while the moon cast its light on her. She gets back on the car climbing in between my legs pushing herself fully against me, our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. We look at each other brown mixing with blue so much want and passion. My hands rest on Jade's back as her hands push themselves in my hair massaging my scalp.

She leans down kissing me passionately. This kiss has so much passion and love in it. I'm starting to wonder if this is about more than just sex. But I can't really think about that right now with the way Jade is kissing me. One of her hands leaving my hair going in between our hot bodies. I moan when Jade bites down on my bottom lip before sucking on it. Her fingers in between my lower lips going up and down my slit making me moan and arch into her. Jade captures my lips back as she starts to circle my clit and tease my hole. I moan against her tighten my grip on her.

"Mmm, Jade." I moan has she starts to suck on my neck as she lets her finger slip inside of me but she pulls back out. I push my fingers into her hair giving it a nice hard tug making Jade growl against my neck sinking her teeth into my neck as she slams her hips into mine. I moan loudly holding onto her hair tighter arching into her. She continues to tease me as she pushes her finger in but take it out as she slowly circles my clit. "Jade please." I beg. I feel her smile against me kissing my neck back up to my mouth. She pulls away flipping us so that I'm ontop. My hands on both sides of her head to keep myself up as her hands hold onto my hips.

"I like you on top." Jade says voice husky. She opens her legs more before slamming my hips against hers making our clits touch. I moan throwing my head back, as Jade holds tightly onto my hips. I finally regain myself a little before looking down at Jade who has a sexy smile on her face. I smile back leaning down kissing her. I start to move my hips making our clits rub together. We both moan against each other and Jade holds me tighter. Jade starts to suck on my bottom lip as we start up a nice rhythm.

I never would have thought in a million years that Jade and I would be on top of her car at a cliff having sex. There is always a first time for everything and this first time is amazing. Jade feels so good against way she touches and holds me is so firm is gentle like she wants to hold me tight but not break way her hands take their time moving over my body like she's trying to memorize every curve. The way she looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world. Her kisses make me forget about all my worries. It's crazy one person (Jade) could do this to me.

"Tori." Jade moans my name and it's the sexiest sound in the world. I look down at her and pleasure has made its way onto her face and I can tell that it's on mine too. Our cries of pleasure gets louder when Jade holds me tighter and she starts to make me rock against her faster and harder. "Aww Tori make me feel so good." Jade moans, pulling me so that our bodies are now fully touching. Electricity shoots through my body intensifying the wonderful feeling. We speed up our rhythm as our moans get louder, and sweaty bodies moving against each other with ease.I hold onto Jade's hair pulling as her nails dig into my waist. I feel my orgasm building fast as I try gasp for breath burying my face in her neck sinking my teeth into her skin.

"Jade!"

"Aww, Shit Tori!" We both scream to night sky has we cum hard. Jade's nails dig into my sides as mine dig into her scalp. We continue to move against each other coming down from our orgasms. We slow down then stop kissing each other passionately.

"Wow." I say pulling away smiling feeling very fulfilled asI lay my head on Jade's shoulder.

"Yea, that was amazing." Jade breaths our and I can tell she's smiling too as she rubs my back. I look up at Jade and I was right she is smiling. A big fulfilled genuine smile. We look at each other with matching smiles. Then kisseach other with everything we got. We pull apart and we stare into each other's eyes communicating silently before I break eye contact and lay my head back on her shoulder looking over the cliff at the beautiful LA lights.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if everyone and LA heard us." Jade said and we both laugh.

"Yea I didn't think you voice could get that high." I tease and we laugh again Jade holding me tighter.

"I knew yours could and I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Jade says flipping us over for another round of love under the moon.

Review please.


End file.
